Wicked Grins
by IzzyFiction
Summary: Bella has spent so long trying to be what Edward wants. Now, she's being who she should have been from the start. Edward is gone and so is Bella. Isabella is now more powerful than ever imagined. And she holds a grudge. On Edward. Run and Hide, vampire virgin. Run and Hide. One shot, for now.
1. All About His Pain

**Hi! Hope you guys all like my new story, if you like it, review, if you hate it, review!**

Chapter 1: All About His Pain.

"Bella, darling, please come back to me. Just take my hand. Please Bella." I hesitated at his side looking at his bronze hair, the perfection in his face, this used to make me so full of want for him I would get dizzy, but no longer. He was a hundred year old pussy of a vampire virgin. I looked down at him from my throne. "You are no longer welcome here" I hissed as his eyes tried to draw me in. I took in a deep breath and stood. Edward looked hopeful, thinking that I was coming to him. I turned and walked to my mates side.

Now that I could think clearly, I turned to face him once more. "Go Edward. Do not make me ask again." My eyes flashed with the power I could now control. He shrank back but continued on his road to hell. Every second he did not leave made his death more and more painful. "Bella, love. I know you want me, you do not have to be under his control. You can escape. I will not let them hurt you." I blinked, as if I was unsure. I took one step in his direction.

"You promise?" I made my voice sound weak, vulnerable, human. His smile grew. "I promise." I smirked, he fell for it. His eyes were soft. He just showed weakness. "I can promise that they will not hurt you Edward." I turned to my king and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I can not tell him. Edward can hear him. I kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear. "Goodbye." he looked broken as I stepped away from him and closer to Edward. Then, I crossed the line. I was now closer to Edward than him. A roar echoed from his chest as he shook in pure anger.

I walked into Edwards open arms. I could hear the moans of pain from my heart. He hugged me close. I pulled away. Looking straight at him. I was no longer his little Bella. He had no control over me. Caius was holding my king back. It hurt me for him to be in pain. Especially when I am the reason for that pain. I looked Edward in the eye and smirked, letting my true self and my power shine through my facade. He shrank back. "I will not let them hurt you. I want the pleasure all for myself" My voice was lower than before. It seemed to have layers of power.

"Bella . . ." he whispered. A last ditch begging attempt. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He was practically whimpering now. "I am no longer your weak little Bella. She is GONE! GONE, do hear me! GONE! I am Isabella Volturi and I am your queen and you shall treat me as such. As your queen, I charge you with crimes against the Vampire world. Mate fabrication, revealing our existence to a human that you did not intend to change and many more that would take too long to list at this time. I charge you with these crimes with infallible evidence. You will be subject to the punishment of execution. Does anyone have any protests of any kind?" I waited and with no sounds to be heard, I turned to Aro. His eyes were blazing in anger. He nodded at me, trembling with rage where he sat. It looked like it was taking all of his control to not execute the boy himself.

I smiled my favorite cruel smile. "I will enjoy this." I whispered close to Edwards ear but everybody else heard it as well. I kissed his cheek, brushing it with my venom coated teeth. I projected my shield out to him and surrounded his body in its impenetrable shell. I smiled with malice as I used my power to slowly, painfully rip him to pieces. The more he screamed, the happier I got. When he was dead I waved to the pile of powder. "Burn that before he starts to put himself back together. I never want to hear his voice again." A lower guard rushed to take care of it.

I turned to the kings a bright light in my eyes. Aro looked proud, Caius looked smug and Marcus . . . well, his eyes were black, and not from thirst. I smiled at my mate as I joined the kings at the thrones. Caius hugged me and I kissed his cheek. "Keep doing that and I'll show you my favourite toys. Then we will have lots to talk about!" I patted my brothers cheek laughing at our practically identical wicked grins.

I was swept up by Aro next. "I loved you little speech, dear one. I should get you to write mine." I smiled and giggled at the thought of that. Marcus growled and I raced to him, jumping at him as my eyes sparkled with mischief. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands cupped my ass. I cocked one eyebrow at him just before our lips attached. Caius groaned as Marcus fell onto his throne. I pulled away with my hands still in his hair. He grinned at me and I kissed his jaw. I could hear Caius's groans of displeasure and Aro's muffled chuckles. I hopped off of Marcus and tried to look sorry. I wasn't.

I used the puppy dog eyes on Aro and he sighed. "Go. I don't think me or Caius can take much more of you tw- . ." He cut off with a sigh as we were already gone.

* * *

Me and Marcus were making out in our room afterwards. I gasped as his tongue touched something erm, sensitive. Then he pulled away. I looked at him. I sighed. "This is about before, isn't it." "Yes." He growled. I sighed again. "It had to be done! I couldn't tell you, he would hear it in your mind! Anyway, if your reaction wasn't real, he would be suspicious. There was no other way that would cause him more pain. And I'm all about his pain."

Now it was Marcus's turn to sigh. "I understand. But please, please, _please_, never do that again. Please." I smiled at the thought and feeling of how much I loved him. "You have to believe me though, tu sei il mio tutto, la mia vita, il mio amore. Io non ti abbandonerò mai." He smiled slightly at the sound of his favourite language. It was the first one he taught me, it will always be special to me. "Lo so, ma non posso negare che sono contento che sia morto." I snuggled into him, answering "Anch'io Anch'io"

**Translations: (italian)**

**tu sei il mio tutto, la mia vita, il mio amore. Io non ti abbandonerò mai = you're my everything, my life, my love. I will never leave you**

**Lo so, ma non posso negare che sono contento che sia morto = I know, but I cannot deny that I am glad he's dead**

**Anch'io Anch'io = So am I. So am I.**

* * *

**Hope y'all like that.**

**Want more of my writing? Go to izzyfiction/dot/blogspot/dot/com (link on profile!)**

**check out my other stories, If you like the three volturi kings I've got a few more stories with them and bella in them. I'll try not to beg for reviews, but it really does help my writing if I get them. It's nice to know that people like my writing enough to take the time to tell me. Thanks, **

**Izzy**

**Bye!**


	2. AN SO SORRY!

**Hi guys, so I know that its soo annoying to have A/N chapters. This isn't an update. So sorry. Seriously. But that story was a one shot, so yea. But I can continue it if you guys want. I would love it if you can review and tell me if you want this story to be more than a oneshot. Thanks guys!**

**Izzy**


End file.
